<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories of Us by muchmoremajestic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887908">Memories of Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic'>muchmoremajestic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, Getting Together, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Memories, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An examination of three objects in retrospect as part of a scrapbook for a birthday gift for Steve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stony Loves Steve 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenE/gifts">QueenE</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Scrapbooking memories</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p> </p>
<p></p></div><p>Tony was not one to dwell on the past, at least he wasn’t until he got together with Steve. </p><p>A gift for Steve’s birthday. Steve was many things, including sentimental. Tony had pondered for weeks over the perfect gift for his boyfriend. He knew that while he could afford anything Steve would appreciate a personal gift thousand times more than just a valuable one. </p><p>It was cheesy, Tony knew, but he couldn’t deny the tingle of excitement when the delivery of scrapbooking supplies arrived. Paper, stickers, labels, markers and pens, colorful tape. If Tony Stark was going to do something, he wasn’t going to half-ass it. Nor was he going to pass off the assembly of the scrapbook to a professional - this was too personal, and even with all the instructions in the world no one was going to be able to capture what these memories had meant to Tony more than Tony himself. </p><p>Tony took the supplies to his bedroom, spread them all out on the floor and jumped up to grab a box from his closet. A old hat box, handled with care, Tony carried it over to his pile of supplies and opened the lid. </p><p>The box was full of pictures he had JARVIS print and little mementos of their relationship. Tony began to sort through the contents.</p><p>The first item he pulled out were ticket stubs from their outing to Coney Island, a few months after the Battle of New York. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After the immediate battle, the team went their separate ways, but the nature of needed meetings and conferences and investigations occasionally had brought Steve back from Washington D.C. and onto Tony’s doorstep. Apartments had been set up for each of the team in the Tower, so they could come and go as needed or as they pleased. Steve had relocated to Washington DC to work with SHIELD with Natasha, Thor returned to Asgard, Clint went off for “personal time” as he called it, and Bruce retreated back out of the spotlight as quickly as he could. With the exception of Thor the others had all made a trip or two back to the Tower, usually unannounced, but Tony was happy to have them back whenever they could be there. </p><p>The third time Steve had returned, it had been ahead of the 4th of July celebrations. Given how recent the Battle of New York had been, it had been determined that it would be a boost for public morale for Captain America to celebrate Independence Day - and his birthday - back in New York.</p><p>“You sure you don’t mind spending your birthday doing photo ops and media appearances?” Tony asked, looking through Steve’s schedule with concern. “It is your birthday after all.”</p><p>Steve shrugged. “Eh. There are worst ways to spend your 94th birthday. Not really like I was gonna have plans anyway. . .” Steve said, trailing off quietly. He stared down at the floor, away from Tony’s gaze. “Guess I better go get ready.” </p><p>Tony watched Steve walk out quietly and as soon as he was out of earshot, Tony said, “JARVIS, contact Nick Fury. Tell him world isn’t ending, just have a favor I wanna ask of him.”</p><p>The next day, after a successful night of interviews, fireworks and music, Tony approached a sleepy Steve. “So I called your boss and asked if they’d be so kind to give you a couple days off have a proper birthday celebration. Beyond any world-ending scenario, you now have your first weekend off in I assume - what? Like 75 years?”</p><p>“Wow, yeah. Thanks, Tony,” Steve replied with a smile.</p><p>“And that’s not all. Since we’re here in New York you let me know where you want to go and I’ll take you out anywhere, my treat.”</p><p>Steve smiled again. “Anywhere?”</p><p>“Anywhere.”</p><p>A couple hours later, Tony found himself with Steve strolling down the Coney Island boardwalk. The boardwalk was filled with laughing children and happy families; teens excited to finally be free for the summer. The sound of the beach mashed with the roar of the amusement park rides and music. </p><p>They chatted, and walked down the boardwalk. They stopped to play some carnival games - Steve was great at the bottle stand game, Tony better at ring toss - and collected some tickets and stuffed animal prizes which they immediately handed over to some passing children. </p><p>A few months prior, Tony couldn’t have imagined having such a nice day like this, when they had been at each other’s throats working together for the first time. Sure, Steve was still shy, and a little reserved, but Tony enjoyed chatting about what old New York used to be like, and talking about the City’s history that Steve missed. Without the stress of the world ending, and the pressure of meeting for the first time, it turned out Steve was actually really easy to talk to. </p><p>“Sorry about your Dodgers, by the way. Must have hurt to see that they moved to LA.,” Tony said, as he began to sip from a lemonade as they strolled away from the boardwalk and down a pier. </p><p>“Ugh, don’t remind me, actually glad I was in the ice for that,” Steve mumbled, and the mildly dark response got a snort out of Tony, who slightly choked on his drink. Tony couldn’t help but notice the cheeky look on Steve’s face as they both started laughing. </p><p>By the time they had gotten to the end of the pier, the sun was starting to set. Steve walked over to the safety railing around the pier while Tony sat on a bench and took out his phone to take pictures. A few snaps back of the boardwalk, a video of the waves rolling in on the beach, and then he turned his attention back to Steve.</p><p>Steve stood at the railing at the end of the pier, looking out over the water and into forever just lost in thought, and Tony felt a tug on his heart. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Looking back now, Tony knew that moment was the small spark that ignited his love for Steve. He put the tickets in the scrapbook, along with a few snapshots he took from the boardwalk and pier that day, and turned his focus back to the box, reaching in to retrieve the next memento.</p><p>The next object Tony looked at was a napkin - the O’Leary’s Steakhouse logo in forest green where they had eaten the night they got together. It hadn’t been how Tony thought it might happen, but the memory stirred some heat in him just the same. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A few months later, after a couple of small missions here and there, Tony thought about how he hadn’t seen the team in a while. The holiday season had already started, and maybe it was the hustle of the season, to prepare for gatherings and festivities with friends and family, that just made Tony miss the new teammates he had gained over the past year. A couple of weeks before Christmas, he decided to invite the team for an early holiday celebration. </p><p>O’Leary’s made some of the best steaks in all of New York, and Tony reserved a private room for the team. Even Thor had managed to come, having decided to spend a few weeks on Earth with Jane. The dinner was delightful, with good food, drinks and just spending time in each other’s company without the pressures of saving the world for once. And Tony couldn’t help but notice the small smiles and glances he was getting from Steve across the table. </p><p>After the dinner, the team wandered over to a large holiday market in Midtown near the Tower. Stalls of gifts, food, snacks, trinkets, jewelry and art spanned across the park, surrounding a large Christmas tree and skating rink. </p><p>“Nat, if I don’t get some hot apple cider in like two minutes I’m gonna cry,” Clint said, dragging Nat off laughing toward some of the concession stands. </p><p>“Bruce, would you like to help me look for a gift for Jane? I’d love to bring her back something from New York.”</p><p>“Sure, why don’t we try with those scarves over there?” Bruce pointed and just like that, Steve and Tony were left alone. </p><p>“You know, you look really great tonight, Tony. Where do you get your suits from?” Steve asked, as they began to walk around the market. </p><p>“All designer, usually custom made. I can ask if you want, I’m sure they’d love to dress up someone with a figure like yours,” Tony blurted out, slightly blushing and Steve smiled and grew just slightly pink in the cheeks. </p><p>They continued to stroll, eventually ending up by the skating rink. </p><p>“Wanna go around a few times?” Steve asked, pointing to the rink. </p><p>They rented ice skates, and made their way onto the ice. Tony knew how to ice skate, but admittingly hadn’t done it in, well, a couple decades. Still rusty, he wobbled and grabbed for Steve’s arm a few times trying not to fall. </p><p>“I’ve got you, Tony,” Steve would say, carefully catching Tony every time he was close to falling. </p><p>“You know it’s mean to make an old man like me do sports,” Tony said, clinging to Steve’s arm. </p><p>Steve laughed. “I’m literally almost double your age.”</p><p>“And you’ve got the super soldier grace keeping your ass off the ice right now,” Tony replied, and just as the words left his mouth, he lost his balance, shuffled his feet quickly, and in doing so made Steve fall down too. They both plopped down on the ice, and looked at each other in silence until they burst out laughing. </p><p>Once up and off the ice, they grabbed some hot chocolate and cookies, sitting at a table and chatting the night away. As the market closed, they wandered back to the Tower. On the way back, Tony couldn’t help noticing the energy around him just felt different. A constant low vibration of excitement, running through his whole body as they walked past the Christmas lights and holiday shoppers. Tony felt a happy jolt when Steve, at one point, patted him on the back while they had been discussing something about charity work. What they had exactly said, Tony couldn’t remember, because all of his focus was on the vibration in his body and the solid warmth on his back.</p><p>The energy of the city and the moment got to be almost too much as they entered the Tower, making Tony feel like he was going to bubble over and explode like a shaken up soda.</p><p>Tony and Steve entered the private residence elevator alone, and stood close together as the doors closed. For the first few floors, there was just silence, nether Tony or Steve able to speak or make eye contact with the other. </p><p>As they reached the halfway point up the Tower, Tony tried to break the silence with a “So, Cap, I -” but was cut off as Steve pulled him into a kiss. Not hesitating, Tony immediately threw his arms around Steve’s shoulders, letting Steve pull him in closer as Tony returned the kiss and Steve’s hands began to roam down Tony’s back to cup his ass. Tony rocked forward slightly, wedging his knee between Steve’s legs. No time for thinking, just acting, and Tony felt like a jolt of electricity was running through him. </p><p>The doors first opened to Steve’s apartment, but Steve continued the kiss as the doors closed and the elevator continued up to Tony’s suite. </p><p>The doors opened and they stumbled their way out of the elevator, kissing and making their way toward the bedroom. Along the way they had lost their coats and shoes, and Steve picked up Tony and gently bounced him onto the bed, the moment where Steve climbed between Tony’s open legs the first real moment they had separated since they began kissing. </p><p>Steve looked at Tony, his soft gaze of admiration making Tony’s heart skip a beat. “Okay, Tony,” Steve said, taking a moment to breathe, “I need to know. Do you want to keep going?” </p><p>“Keep going? Of course, I do Steve, I - are you sure you want me?” </p><p>Steve softly smiled. “Of course I want you, Tony. I’ve wanted you for a long time now.” Steve leaned down to kiss Tony again, more sweetly this time, and as they began to undress each other the rapid momentum from a few moments prior had shifted into something slower, more tender. Tony didn’t want to scare Steve away. Steve handled Tony with care as if he were afraid Tony would break. The kissing, caressing and prepping shifted into a passionate embrace, Steve whispering Tony’s name over and over as he smoothly thrusted into him, leaving love bites along Tony’s neck. </p><p>Tony didn’t have to ask, he knew Steve wasn’t going to let him go, that there wouldn’t be a safer place than by Steve’s side. He knew Steve would be there in the morning, and they had finished, and Steve tenderly cleaned them both off, Tony quickly fell asleep hugging Steve.</p><p>The next morning, when Tony woke up still wrapped in Steve’s arms, Tony had never been happier.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tony continued to put more memories into the scrapbook - lots of pictures of their time together, trips they took, special dates. But there was one more date that Tony wanted to recognize. He sifted through the contents of the hat box until he found it - a program for the Stark Industries Gala, the first one after they had begun dating.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure how to ask, because this wasn’t going to be just a usual date. Between their busy schedules, and the high profile that came with being part of the Avengers, Tony and Steve had been keeping their relationship out of public view. The team knew, and so did some members of SHIELD, and Tony’s inner circle. But the fact that Iron Man and Captain America were an item was not public knowledge. </p><p>Neither had insisted it be kept a secret, but Steve was never usually forthcoming with his personal life anyway, and Tony felt that it be better to just enjoy the relationship for awhile before they had to bear the burden of public opinion. It had nothing to do with shame, and everything to do with pressure. Steve had only been out of the ice for a little over a year by that point, and adjusting to the modern age hadn’t always been easy. As much as Steve could insist that he could handle himself, Tony still wanted to protect him. </p><p>So they had waited. Quiet dinners in private rooms, discreet outings, dinner and dancing alone in the Tower. Their time together was sweet and intimate, but Tony also wanted to test the waters. He knew that someday, their relationship would come out one way or another. But how did Steve feel about it? </p><p>They were laying in bed, Steve long asleep as Tony laid next to him in silence, wide awake staring at the ceiling. At least, Tony thought Steve was asleep. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Steve called out over his shoulder.</p><p>“Huh?” Tony asked, slightly jumping by surprise. </p><p>Steve rolled over to face Tony. “I could tell you were wide awake.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Just a feeling. Could tell your mind’s going a mile a minute. Is something going on?” </p><p>“Just thinking about work. We’ve got a few new products launching soon, a new foundation to help support education starting up, and of course, uh - well the gala.”</p><p>“Do you think the team would want to go?” </p><p>“You could probably get Nat to go.”</p><p>“Would <em> you </em> want to go? It’s actually being hosted at an art museum this year.”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds delightful.”</p><p>Tony took a breath. “Okay. So, would you want to go with me? Like together? As -”</p><p>“As your date? Tony, I’d love to.”</p><p>“Are you sure? Because I don’t want you to feel like we have to go public if you’re not -”</p><p>“I’m ready, Tony. I’ve been ready. I’ll be fine, you’ll be fine, and I know you’ve been taking this slow to protect me - don’t deny it - but we’re gonna be okay, and we’re gonna go to a gala together and eat fancy foods and I’m gonna talk your ear off about the works we see and it’s gonna be a great night.” Steve smiled and leaned over to kiss Tony, cupping his cheek with one hand. </p><p>Tony just smiled and kissed Steve back. </p><p>The evening of the gala, Tony still had a knot in his stomach. Happy pulled the car up to the front of the museum, transformed with a large red carpet. Tony took a breath, and looked at Steve, who provided a reassuring smile. They stepped out of the car to a wave of camera flashes. </p><p>As they began to walk down the red carpet, Steve made the first move, linking his arm through Tony’s as a swell of murmurs flowed over the crowd. They paused to pose for more pictures, and Tony grew more confident as his slid his arm around Steve’s waist and then they continued their way into the museum. </p><p>Steve was right after all - besides a few stares (returned with some glares from Natasha) Tony and Steve were able to enjoy their night unbothered. Steve was self-assured enough where he just acted like he and Tony had always been together, how could anyone question it? It was a play that worked easily, with the few “I didn’t know you were . . . together”s being met with a large smile from Steve, and the same response, “Oh yeah, we’ve been happily together for a long time now.” The confidence was enough to dissuade any of New York’s elite and powerful to not push further, not wanting to seem foolish for apparently being the last to know. </p><p>And Steve did as he promised, passing small appetizers to Tony as they walked through the museum and Steve pointed out artists or pieces he knew. They made their way to the rooftop patio, and the slightly cool spring air made Tony move closer to Steve for warmth as they stared out over the last remaining bits of sun setting over the river. </p><p>“Thank you for tonight, Steve. Are you enjoying yourself?”</p><p>“Enjoying myself? Tony, this is so nice. Do you know how long I’ve wanted to go on a date with you to a museum?”</p><p>Tony smiled. “Steve, if you were so ready to make our relationship more public, why didn’t you say anything earlier?” </p><p>“Because I knew you were anxious about it. How we’d be received. How I’d handle it. You care, and you protect people as much as you can. It’s one of the things I love about you.”</p><p>Steve then paused, the last few words hanging in between them.</p><p>“Love?”</p><p>“Yeah, love. I love you, Tony.” </p><p>“I love you too, Steve. We, aha, we’ve never actually said that to each other before,” Tony said, his heart slightly racing.</p><p>Steve kissed Tony gently and pulled him into a quiet embrace, just the two of them alone, city lights glowing around them.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tony looked at the gala program again, and then finished fastening it into the scrapbook. He added some more pictures, put in some more captions and stickers, and finally satisfied, looked at his project.</p><p>They hosted a birthday party for Steve at the Tower, taking some time to watch the fireworks celebration from the roof. Steve spent the whole time arms wrapped around Tony from behind, whispering soft words into Tony’s ear as the colorful fireworks rang out over the city. </p><p>Tony turned around and whispered, “Come with me. Can I show you your gift now?” </p><p>They snuck back inside, and went to their bedroom. Steve sat on the edge of the bed as Tony retrieved the hat box, now wrapped in gift wrap, and handed it to Steve. </p><p>Steve raised an eyebrow. “So this is for me?”</p><p>“Yep. But it’s not going to be what you think it is.” </p><p>Steve excitedly began to open the gift, revealing the hat box and quickly opening it to see its contents. He pulled out the scrapbook, the cover with shiny letters saying “<em> Memories of Us” </em>. </p><p>Steve was quiet as he slowly opened the scrapbook and looked through it, pausing to admire the tickets and the program and the napkin and all the other mementos Tony had managed to fit in the book. “Tony, this is incredible, how did you get this all together?” </p><p>“I made it myself,” Tony declared proudly. </p><p>“Thank you so much, Tony, I love it! It’s so sweet and lovely, and . . . has some blank pages?” Steve looked a bit confused as he began to turn through the second half of the book, which was all blank. </p><p>“Of course. Have to make room for memories, right? Every day with you has been an absolute joy, and I cannot wait to see what beautiful memories we’re going to make in the future. Might as well have a place to put them all, right?” </p><p>Steve was quiet, tearing up as he thought about what Tony had said. </p><p>“Thank you, Tony, for such a beautiful gift.”</p><p>“Happy birthday, Steve.”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>